


strangers

by annoyingplant



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 05:34:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18564964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annoyingplant/pseuds/annoyingplant
Summary: “anyway,” kei says, unsure if kuroo-san can even properly hear him over the sound of the incoming train now. “i’m hanging up, okay? love you.”“love you too.”





	strangers

**Author's Note:**

> kinda wrote this in a haze after writing [numbers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16956678) because i felt sad and gay and wanted krtsk to be happy but forgot to post it
> 
> this is a standalone fic but go read numbers if you want to!! its sad!

“--i’ll be there in a minute, alright?” kei says, looking out the window at buildings passing. “i can see the station.”

 

_           “oh, i hear you!”  _ kuroo-san says, excited. kei hears the braking of the train too, soon it will be too loud for them to talk, but kuroo-san continues nonetheless,  _ “i’m by the vending machines. it’s super easy to find me.” _

 

“i’m sure it is,” kei says, voice calm because he wills it to be. his heart is going a mile a minute. like every time he comes to see him.

 

_ “yeah, duh, i’m tall and also the most handsome guy in the station.” _

 

“uhuh,” kei says, “sure you are.”

 

_ “kei! why would you say that--” _

 

“you don’t want me to agree with you?” the sound of the train coming into the station is almost overpowering now. kei stares out the window in hopes of maybe seeing kuroo-san’s face for just a second. vending machines. 

“anyway,” kei says, unsure if kuroo-san can even properly hear him now. “i’m hanging up, okay? love you.”

 

_ “love you too.” _

  
  


kei hops off the train, bag in tow and looks around for kuroo-san. vending machines. he must be close enough somewhere, close enough to have seen the shinkansen come in. kei thinks he vaguely remembers vending machines by the stairs from last time.

it’s vague but it’s a start, he guesses. kei adjusts his backpack and heads there. 

he remembers the one time kuroo-san stayed over in miyagi for a long weekend he’d had a whole piece of luggage with him, big and stuffed full with too many clothes. kei looks back at the little backpack he has packed for two days, the little backpack that matches charms with one of kuroo-san’s.

 

he spots him, easily, by the vending machines. maybe because kuroo-san is making a fool of himself yelling kei’s name excitedly. kei can’t help but smile.

kuroo-san runs, almost sprints, over and throws his arms around kei in a big embrace, hugging him so tight kei swears he hears his ribs creak.

 

“excuse me,” kei says, “i’m looking for my boyfriend.”

 

kuroo-san looks confused for a second, not sure if he heard kei right.

 

“he’s tall and handsome. said he’d be around here somewhere,” kei continues, smiling as he takes kuroo-san’s hands into his own. 

god. 

he missed that.

 

kuroo-san presses his lips to kei’s jaw, smiling too. “mhm? continue.”

 

they pull each other a little closer and kei can’t help but sigh at the contact he’s missed so, so much.

“see,” he says, running a hand through kuroo-san’s stupid, messy, cute hair. “there’s no one here who matches that description. just now, i thought i found him, but i was looking at my reflection in the window.”

 

“little shit,” kuroo-san laughs and buries his face in the crook of kei’s neck, squeezes his hand a little tighter, “maybe he ditched you.”

 

kei gasps, overdramatic. “you’re saying i’ve been stood up?”

 

“sounds like a pretty shit boyfriend you got there.” kuroo-san pulls away, just enough so he can look at kei. kei takes a breath and feels warm and tingly with love (gross, by the way) and tilts his head when kuroo-san continues. “can’t believe anyone would leave someone as cute as you waiting.”

 

kei shakes his head, but doesn’t quite manage looking pretend-sad when kuroo-san starts pressing kisses to the calloused palm of his hand.

 

“why don’t you, hot stuff,” kuroo-san’s lips ghost just barely over kei’s skin. he pats kei's butt, “come home with me then?”

 

kei laughs, gathers himself and gets back in character. pretends to mull it over and think about ditching kuroo-san to go home with kuroo-san. he pulls his hand away from kuroo-san's lips and kei can tell he's about to pout and complain but he quickly shuts him up with a press of his own lips.

“you’re good enough, i guess.”

 

kuroo-san laughs too and wraps his arms around kei, kisses him so many more times. “shut up, brat.”

 

kei kisses back, leans their foreheads together and sighs. “i missed you.”

 

“yeah,” kuroo-san says and kisses kei again. kei thinks butterflies might fly out of his open mouth. “i missed you too.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! i appreciate every kudo and comment (even if i am bad at replying to them..)
> 
> here's my [twitter](https://twitter.com/annoyedplant) :D


End file.
